At times, a user will want to search for a product by color even though it is an attribute that cannot be described adequately using words. For example, other than using rudimentary color names, such as “red” and “blue,” searching for products of a particular shade using color as a parameter is extremely difficult, even when the color is relatively popular and intuitively should be easy to locate. For example, there are numerous colors which would fit the simple “red” or “blue” description, and searching using the textual word “red” is not likely to bring up the specific red or the specific product of interest. Also, searches based on a particular type of color by name, such as “rose red” or “ocean blue” are unlikely to turn up the color of interest, as there may be a number of different colors, each with a different name or with multiple names varying by the naming convention used. Similarly, searching for a pattern made of colors, such as “blue and red stripes” is unlikely to turn up the desired pattern of particular colors.
Many of the drawbacks involving color-based searching stem from the nature of internet searching, which has historically been text-based, thus requiring a user to enter text into a search engine to describe the information sought. With regard to color, textual color names are typically tagged or embedded beneath an image of a product or associated webpage as metadata, making it virtually impossible to obtain reliable and complete search results when specific color shades are sought. More specifically, because many search systems that implement searching based on a color (or a pattern) are operable only as text searching, a system may allow a user to select a color by name or even “click” on the color (in the form of a color swatch) and then search for the selected color. However, in these instances, the system typically converts the inputted search parameter to a text-string associated with or representing a particular color. For example, a search system may search based on clicking red swatch on a webpage but converts the click to a search for “red” as text, but not as an actual color. In such a system, the name of the color “red” is “tagged” to an image by way of a text string and the search is based by matching the input “red” to the text string “red” on the tag, and not to the color. From a consumer's perspective, such a system is insufficient to reliably capture all relevant products of a particular shade of red that are being sought. From a merchant perspective, such a system does not allow for dynamic analysis or codification of color that is a crucial but missing data set in understanding consumer preferences.
Another problem with contemporary color searching is a lack of universal color codification and unifying color-naming conventions. For example, even when a search using a specific color such as “cherry red” yields some relevant results when utilizing a search engine or a search field on a particular merchant's website (i.e., where the merchant utilizes the term “cherry red” as a tag to identify some of its products), such searches do not yield all of the relevant results for the particular type of red being searched. This is the case even when there are available products sold by other merchants that have the identical color or a close equivalent color but which use a term other than “cherry red” to identify that color.
Even color systems that offer naming conventions suffer from underlying drawbacks in their inconsistent application by merchant users and their vendors. For example, a wholesale buyer for a retailer may decide to order a line of products from a vendor in a color that is identified as “cobalt blue.” A second wholesale buyer at the same retailer may order another line of products from a second vendor in a color that the second buyer also identifies “cobalt blue,” having the intention that the colors be precisely the same so that a purchaser of product from the first line will be more inclined to purchase the second line of product as a matching set. Indeed, the variation in color between two products that purportedly have the ‘same color’ can be remarkable when the products are placed side by side. The lack of consistency among vendors and suppliers, even when the same color names are utilized, is often not appreciated until after the products arrive, at which time it is too late to ameliorate the situation.
Current systems further lack the ability to aggregate a user's preferred and/or customized colors onto a unified area or palette for purposes of identifying and searching for products. Also, use of the palette for forming color combinations and to perform searches based on a primary color and a secondary color (and a pattern) are lacking in the prior art. To that end, it would be beneficial to have that group of preferred colors identified, collected and readily available to that user in a single palette for effective color-based searching.